Devices that attach to bicycles which increase their ability to transport articles are generally broken down into two categories: those rigid containers which are adapted and intended to remain with the bicycle, and flexible containers which mount on specially fabricated form work or hardware and can be removably attached.
While both of these types of structures serve their intended function, both are relatively limited in their use and adaptability to be utilized in other environments.
One serious problem associated with bicycles today is the penchant for thieves, vandals, etc. to appropriate either the entire bicycle or certain components thereof. By way of contrast, the instant invention is readily removable from the bicycle, and once removed provides an attractive piece of personal luggage.
While some prior art devices are removable from the bicycle, they may be awkward to remove, install or they are unsightly to transport by the pedestrian. The instant invention shares none of those difficulties.